The Night Before
by xxKasuRukiC
Summary: ONESHOT: Bebidas e revelações resultaram em...? IchiRuki.


ONESHOT - **The night before**

**by Stéfani**

***

**Shipper**: IchiRuki (Ichigo**x**Rukia)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach NÃO me pertence!

***

* * *

[**Flashback da noite passada**]

- Idiota.. – 'gritava' um certo ruivo, enquanto ajudava uma certa morena a andar – Eu te disse pra não beber aquilo!

- Idiota é você! – ela falou, irritada – E não grita! – disse, pondo a mão na cabeça.

- Isso é o que acontece quando se _enche a cara_. – resmungava Ichigo.

- Humph! – bufou Rukia.

Silêncio. Nenhum dos dois exclamou mais nenhuma palavra no trajeto até a casa dos Kurosaki. Ao chegarem na porta, Ichigo se pronunciou:

- Pra sua sorte o velho e as garotas não estão. – disse, abrindo a porta.

- Aonde eles foram? – perguntou a morena, ainda meio zonza.

- Acampar... – ele respondeu.

- Mm.. – a garota murmurou – E porque você também não foi?

- Porque eu não gosto desses lugares. – disse Ichigo – Oe! Você precisa tomar um banho frio.

- Pra quê? – ela perguntou, segurando-se na parede.

- Olha o estado que você tá, Rukia. – ele disse, levando-a pra cima.

- Eu consigo andar sozinha! – ela falou em vão.

- To vendo.. – comentou o ruivo.

Já no quarto dele:

- Fica aí que eu vou pegar uma roupa da Yuzu pra você. – Ichigo falou saindo do quarto.

- Dor de cabeça dos infernos.. – ela falava pra si mesma, pondo a mão na cabeça.

Minutos depois:

- Vêm, Rukia. – ele a chama, sem resposta – Rukia? Rukia?

- Mm?? – fala ela, sonolenta.

- Levanta e vai logo pro banheiro, anda. – ele dizia.

- Não.. quero.. – ela falava, já deitada na cama do garoto.

- Você não tem que querer, idiota. – Ichigo aproximou-se da cama.

- Me deixa dormir, Ichigo.. – ela virou-se para o outro lado.

- Oe! Sai da minha cama, o seu quarto é aqui do lado! – ele disse, tentando levantá-la.

- Itai! – ela falou, pondo novamente a mão na cabeça.

- Vêm, vou pegar um remédio enquanto você toma banho. – ele a levantou.

- Eu já disse que não quero! – ela tenta empurrá-lo, mas acabou caindo por cima dele.

Eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Por um momento, Ichigo pensou que a _sanidade_ de Rukia havia voltado, só de vê-la o encarando. Mas, ao perceber ela se aproximando cada vez mais dele, pode concluir que estava errado. Rukia lentamente ia aproximando seu rosto ao de Ichigo. Ele já podia sentir a respiração dela, descompassada. Aquilo o deixava louco. Porque estava _daquele_ jeito? Porque não fazia nada para impedi-la? Só saiu de seus pensamentos ao sentir aqueles lábios macios e quentes junto ao seu. Aquele toque.. era tão.. bom senti-lo. Parecia como se há muito ele esperasse por isso. Mas o que _raios_ ele estava fazendo? Rukia não estava _sóbria_. Isso não era _justo_ com ela, ela _não_ sabia o que fazia.. Ou será que sabia? Não importava, Ichigo não podia seguir em frente, mesmo _contra_ sua vontade, teve que pará-la.

- R-Rukia.. – ele disse, após desvencilhar-se dos lábios da garota, tirando-a de cima de si e sentando no chão.

- Ichigo.. – ela falou, sentando ao lado dele – E-Eu.. – ela não sabia o que falar.

- Tudo bem.. – disse o ruivo, calmamente – Eu sei que você não está totalmente _sóbria_, não precisa se.. – mas foi interrompido por ela.

- Não! – ela quase que gritou – Ichigo.. Eu.. – ela olhou nos olhos dele, tocando de leve a mão do ruivo.

Ichigo largou a mão dela, delicadamente, levantou-se e se encaminhou até a porta. Por um momento chegou a acreditar no que ela disse, mas isso não era o certo. Afinal, _ela estava ou não sóbria_?

- ..te amo, baka. – sussurrou ela, olhando para o outro lado, mas Ichigo pode ouvir, e ao tocar na porta, ele congelou. Havia escutado mesmo aquilo?

- O que.. disse? – ele perguntou, ainda sem olhar para ela.

- .. – ela virou seu rosto rapidamente para onde o ruivo se encontrava.

Silêncio. Novamente.

- "Porque ela não responde?", pensou Ichigo e, no momento em que ia virar para vê-la, sentiu algo tocando seus ombros.

- Que eu te amo, baka. – ela sussurra no ouvido dele, ficando na ponta dos pés.

Ichigo se vira lentamente, encarando aqueles belos olhos azuis que só a _sua_ baixinha tinha. Ele não sabia o que dizer, não sabia qual era o estado de Rukia, e o porque dela estar fazendo isso com ele. O ruivo apenas a enlaçou pela cintura, aproximando seus corpos, e a beijou. Rukia, ainda na ponta dos pés, passou seus braços pelo pescoço do ruivo. Ficaram assim por um tempo, separando-se só quando a falta de ar chegou. Ficaram se olhando por um tempo, ambos sorrindo. Iniciaram outro beijo, esse, mais _voraz_. Ichigo foi levando Rukia até a cama e, cuidadosamente, a deitou na mesma.

[/**Fim do** **Flashback**]

O sol começava a entrar pela janela, fazendo um certo ruivo despertar. Ele piscou um pouco, ainda se acostumando com aquela claridade nos olhos.

- Será que.. – ia falando Ichigo.

- Deu pra falar sozinho agora? – falou uma certa morena, adentrando o quarto.

- R-Rukia?! – o ruivo arregalou os olhos ao vê-la.

- Quem mais poderia ser, idiota? – ralhou ela, mas ainda sorrindo.

- .. – o ruivo estava estático, não sabia o que dizer.

- Agora perdeu a língua? – ela aproximou-se da cama, sentando na mesma – Eu fiz café, você quer?

- P-Pode ser. – enfim ele conseguiu se pronunciar.

- Então venha! – ela estendeu a mão e se levantou – Ou quer que eu lhe trague o café na cama, senhorita? – riu.

- Ora, sua.. - ao segurar a mão de Rukia, ele a puxa de volta pra cama, ficando por cima dela, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Vai esfriar, Ichigo. – disse ela em outro sorriso malicioso, mas não fez nada para sair dali.

**Owari**.

* * *

**N/A**: Ok minna, podem me matar agora x_x' Eu sei que essa _oneshot _foi tola, e terminou mais tola ainda mas, eu não consegui escrever nada além disso ¬¬ Na verdade, eu escrevi ela há uns meses atrás, mas só agora consegui "terminar", digamos. E olha no que deu T-T O "final"? Imaginem o que quiserem ç.ç

Ja ne.

* * *


End file.
